


Daddy's Litte Girl.

by sillykk123



Category: BDSM - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 08:04:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4599111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillykk123/pseuds/sillykk123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just for Reagan to read and laugh at my horrible skills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Litte Girl.

~Don't cum, Kitten~  
"I have a little game in mind, baby girl. Do you want to play?" You said, whispering in my ear.  
"What's the game?" I say, nervous.  
"You'll see, kitten." You grab me and put me on the bed. You tie my hands above my head and my legs to the bed.  
"The game is not to cum. I'm going to torture you and not let you cum." You smirk sadistically. You start at my neck, kissing and biting softly. Moving your hands down and feelings my breasts . You remove all of my clothes. You lean close and whisper  
"You look so good vulnerable and wet. Daddy's going to fuck you until you're begging to cum like your life depends on it. Okay, princess?" I tremble under your words, getting more soaked.  
"Yes, Sir-" I say softly, waiting for you to begin. You kiss down my chest, playing with my nipples. You hover over them and begin to lick ad nibble softly. I moan softly. You smirk and suck harder, playing with the other in your hand. I squirm under you. You stop and look up at me.  
"I think I want to talk to you. Make you squirm with just my words." I gasp and bite my lip.  
"Okay, Kitten. I'm going to lick you up and down. Making you moan. Flicking your clit and pounding y fingers in you. Making you say how much you loved being fucked by your Daddy. When I feel that you're getting too close, I'm going to stop. I'll kiss you for a bit, letting you cool down. After, I'm going to hold a vibrator up to your clit. Making you talk to me. Choking you. Slapping you. Making you get sooo close that you scream to cum. I'll stop again. You'll whine, like the needy kitten you are. Finally, I'm going to untie you. I'm going to tie you so you can ride my big dick. I'll even hold the vibrator up to you. You'll be screaming in bliss. Just when you need it the most, I'll let you cum. Doesn't that sound good, baby girl?" I'm breathing heavy, pushing my hips up for you to touch me.  
"Y-Yes, Sir.' I say, nervous for what's coming up.  
"I might as well get started." You kiss down my stomach, hovering over my soaking clit.  
"Hm, somebody got wet for Daddy. Good pet." You flick my clit with your finger. I jump a little. You start licking me up and down. I already feel close. I moan loudly. You lick me faster, putting a finger in me. You curl it up, hitting the good spot. I cry out a little. You add another finger, licking faster. I feel my self starting to get close. You fuck me harder while you look at me.  
"Tell Daddy how much you like being fucked by his fingers, pet."  
I try to quiet my moans enough to get clear words out.  
"I love being f-fuuuckeedd my D-Daddy's fingers. MMmmm they feel soooo good. M-May I c-cum, S-Sir?" I arch my back and beg more. I feel myself getting so close.  
"S-So c-close~!" I scream out. You pull your fingers out and make me suck on your fingers for a moment. You kiss me slowly, feeling my nipples. You lean in and whisper in my ear again.  
"Fuck, baby. You're so wet. Somebody wants to cum so bad, huh? Does my little slut wanna cum?"  
"Yes, Sir- I wanna cum so bad-" I answer. Aching for your permission to cum.  
"I think it's time to play with you some more, kitten." You pull out the wand and plug it in. You stand above me and turn it on. It buzzes on low and you run it up and down my thighs.  
"Does Kitten want to be pleased?"  
"Y-Yes, Sir. Please make me scream-" You smirk and put it up to my clit. I wiggle a little. You chuckle and turn it up a little. I wiggle more.  
"Don't resist, Kitten. Be a good girl for Daddy." I nod and hold still. I moan loudly as you hold it on my clit. I grab on my restraints.  
"M-Meow-" I moan louder and louder.  
"Somebody likes it. Isn't that right, little slut? Don't you like your pussy being pleased?" I moan louder, unable to answer. You slap my face.  
"Answer me, pet." You pull on my collar.  
"Yes, S-Sir-" You smirk and turn it up more. I start arching my back more. I feel you hand wrap around my neck. You choke me and I get closer and closer.  
"Does my kitten want to cum? You love it when Daddy makes you cum. Tell me. Fucking tell me how much you love it."  
"I-I want to c-cum sooo fucking bad. P-Please, Sir. I-I love it when you let me c-cum. May I-I c-cum yet?" You slap my face and growl.  
"No." I whine and you slap me again and choke me. I start squirming, trying not to cum.  
"I guess slut wants to cum so bad. Scream it for me if you want it so bad." I start to get louder. I start screaming in pleasure.  
"I'll c-cum if you don't s-stop~! D-Daddy l-let me c-cum p-please!!!!!" You take it off and ache to cum.  
"Good pet." You take off my restraints and make me get on my hands and knees. You spank my ass hard. You take off your pants and boxers. You sit up against the wall on the bed. You pull my collar and I sit on you. You tie my hands behind your head.  
"Sit on Daddy's big cock. I'm going to fuck you and put the wand on your clit." I nod and slowly ease on you.  
"Fuck, babe. You're so wet." You pull on my hair and start bouncing me on you. You turn the vibrator on high and hold it on my clit. I'm already getting close.  
"Does kitten liked being filled? Ride Daddy's big cock for me."  
"Y-Yes, S-Sir~!" I bounce faster on you. You let out low groans in my ear. I start screaming in pleasure. I'm so fucking close.  
"S-Sir, may I-I cum~?"  
"No, pet." You choke me as you move me faster. I start to beg and beg.  
"P-Please~!!!" You wait a moment.  
"Fucking cum, pet. Cum all over my dick." I scream in pleasure as I finally get to cum. I cum harder than ever.  
"D-Daddy~!!! I-I'm c-cumming~!!!!"  
You choke me and fuck me harder.  
"Good pet. Fuck. I'm about to cum" After I finish, you pull out and cum. You grip me tight as you moan loudly. You untie me and clean me up. We lay in bed the rest of the night cuddling. I love you, Daddy~ heart emoticon


End file.
